


En mi cabeza

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Jean-Jacques is mentioned, M/M, Masturbation, Otabek is so thirsty for Jean, Sexual Fantasy, but he is not really there
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Ahí en su habitación, no tenía que avergonzarse de ser él mismo, de aceptar lo sucia que tenía la cabeza, no había nadie que lo juzgara más que la parte racional de sí mismo que se repetía que lo que hacía no era saludable. Y también estaba su otra parte, aquella que le decía que siguiera, que por un momento de felicidad, estaba bien hacerlo, y que no importaba lo extraña de la situación, su imaginación no costaba nada.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	En mi cabeza

Otabek Altin se encerró en su habitación luego de un cansado día de trabajo y entrenamiento. Sin pensarlo dos veces cerró la puerta con seguro como siempre lo hacía y se tiró en la cama, exhausto.

No tanto como para dejar de pensar en él.

Ya habían pasado años desde aquella discusión donde ninguno se había puesto en contacto con el otro, donde palabras innecesarias le separaron de aquél al que extrañaba de forma violenta, y era demasiado cerrado y tímido para intentar contactarlo. Él ahora era una figura pública, una estrella en el patinaje y también fuera de la pista, tenía una vida de famoso, seguro ya se había olvidado de su insignificante persona.

Pero no él.

Le pensaba demasiado, tanto que le dolía de forma física, y de un tiempo atrás, cuando su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, supo que también le gustaba de otra manera. Jean Jacques Leroy le despertaba deseos que no estaba dispuesto a admitir con nadie, sus pensamientos sólo los compartía consigo mismo en la soledad de su habitación. Fantaseaba de vez en cuando, siempre con algo diferente, cuando su horario se agotaba y su mente dejaba de distraerse en el trabajo, entonces era cuando empezaba a soñarlo.

Como ahora.

Decenas de cosas indecentes pasaban por su cabeza. Tenía un catálogo mental para emocionarse según el humor que tuviera ese día, y lo usaba muy a menudo. Ahí en su habitación, no tenía que avergonzarse de ser él mismo, de aceptar lo sucia que tenía la cabeza, no había nadie que lo juzgara más que la parte racional de sí mismo que se repetía que lo que hacía no era saludable. Y también estaba su otra parte, aquella que le decía que siguiera, que por un momento de felicidad, estaba bien hacerlo, y que no importaba lo extraña de la situación, su imaginación no costaba nada.

Y hoy, vio aquel póster que guardaba en la parte del closet que siempre permanecía cerrada, que sólo podría abrirse con la llave que guardaba siempre sobre sí mismo, y que contempló con ansias en el momento en que abrió la puerta del closet. Era lo suficientemente grande como para llenar toda la madera, del piso hasta poco menos de llegar al techo, mostrando una foto de Leroy con sólo un bóxer de color rojo encima, y abrazando uno de sus patines, mostrando todo su tonificado cuerpo con su tono de piel canela en todo su esplendor, el tatuaje de su brazo estaba a la vista, y le veía con ojos y sonrisa coqueta, posando para él.

Lo rodeó con los brazos, pegando la mejilla contra el papel impreso, y también algo más. Su vientre no estaba quieto desde que el torrente de pensamientos sobre él empezó a llegar, y no perdió tiempo meditando, pegándolo también a él, moviéndose un poco. Estaba mal, mas se sentía bien. Pero eso no evitaba que lo hiciera cada vez que pudiera, y por eso cuando lo hacía, apagaba toda su parte racional y se dejaba llevar.

Se frotó rápidamente contra la parte donde su vientre calzaba con la imagen de Leroy, cerrando los ojos para pasar su lengua por alguna parte donde podría estar su piel y jadear en voz baja deslizándola de arriba a abajo en el mismo punto sin despegarse hasta que le faltó el aire. Deshizo el nudo de sus pantalones con ansias, bajándolos sin pena y con ellos su ropa interior, dejándolos en el suelo sin quitárselos del todo.

Se sentó en la cama, justo al frente de aquella majestuosa imagen, y acarició su propia erección mientras miraba los estáticos ojos de Leroy en el poster. Era demasiado sexy. Su torso, su cuello, sus piernas, el trasero que sabía que tenía tras todo eso y el bulto entre su ropa interior, ese que le encantaría probar algún día, ¿cómo la tendría? No importaba, sabía que lo podría chupar mil veces, lo dejaría que le pegara con ella en la cara, dejaría que lo ensuciara con su punta, y lo saborearía hasta cerrar los ojos y dejarlo correrse en su boca, en sus mejillas, en toda su cara. Le dejaría verlo en ese estado con la boca entreabierta y lo lamería todo para limpiarlo y despertarlo de nuevo mostrándole su hambre sin contenerse, besando sus partes más íntimas con sus labios y rodeándolo con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia él para que tener toda su anatomía encima y verle la cara de frente, esperando que hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo.

Se levantó de la cama y de pie se puso al lado del póster, sus caricias aumentando de velocidad a la vez que su combustible mental avanzaba. Volvió a su fantasía donde Jean Jacques estaba encima de él, recorriendo su piel cada centímetro que podía, siendo tocado por sus manos en todas partes y rozando su entrada. Con su mano libre alcanzó su propia entrada e introdujo un dedo para moverlo al son de su mano por el frente, rozando el papel. No tardó en meter otro dedo por el placer que inundó su cuerpo, imaginando que era otro quien le estaba haciendo esas cosas, aquel que veía con la boca abierta frente a él y dejando que sus manos trabajaran al unísono para aumentar su deseo y jadear sin pena, algunos hilos de saliva corriendo por la comisura de su boca, cerrando los ojos y frotando fuertemente su miembro contra aquella parte del póster representando el bulto de Leroy, moviéndose en un rápido y frenético ritmo mientras se empalaba a sí mismo con sus dedos, sintiendo que su miembro se tensaba al tiempo que decía su nombre, “Jean” en un largo gemido que terminó por exponer su intenso orgasmo, manchando de blanco al Leroy en el papel fotográfico a lo que Altin jadeaba de cansancio.

Sacó sus manos de sí mismo y usó los pañuelos que siempre tenía consigo en un cajón para asearse y también a su póster. Se inclinó para besarlo donde estaban los labios de Jean Jacques, y entonces se vistió de nuevo, dejándose caer en la cama y cerrando los ojos para entregarse a descansar. Mañana sería otro día para soñar, y para volver a imaginar, porque en su cabeza, llenar sus fantasías no costaba nada.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es algo viejito pero no lo había posteado, es de por allá de inicios del 2017, cuando aún no sabíamos lo osado que podía ser Beka como en WTTM ni había info oficial sobre él, así que le tenía como muy tímido. Sigo pensando que en cierta forma, lo es, pero ya con otros ojos XD
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
